


Caught in the Rain

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: There was no such thing as inclimate weather on a starship, which is exactly how Kathryn Janeway liked it. Sudden storms had a history of either terrifying or inconveniencing her, or ending her up in the arms of a man whom she could truly have loved, which also terrified and inconvenienced her.  So when Voyager’s environmental system malfunctuoned, causing a torrential downpour on decks 1 and 2, Kathryn was nonplussed to say the least.





	Caught in the Rain

There was no such thing as inclimate weather on a starship, which is exactly how Kathryn Janeway liked it. Sudden storms had a history of either terrifying or inconveniencing her, or ending her up in the arms of a man whom she could truly have loved, which also terrified and inconvenienced her. So when Voyager’s environmental system malfunctuoned, causing a torrential downpour on decks 1 and 2, Kathryn was nonplussed to say the least.

“Damn,” Kathryn cursed as the spanner slipped off of the damp connection. Instead of waiting for an engineer to make their way up from the lower decks, Kathryn had taken it upon herself to open the access panel in her ready room when it started raining on her padds.

The sound of the water falling on her table, her plants, and herself masked the sound of the door swishing open. She knew who was behind her the moment he was there. She always knew when Chakotay was nearby, and at this moment, she could feel his warmth radiating through her damp uniform. His hand joined hers on the spanner, and between the two of them, they had the strength to move it the quarter turn needed to activate the dampers. 

There was no need for him to linger, his fingers grazing over hers, still clutching the spanner. There was no reason for her to lean slightly into him, resisting the urge to dismiss him and keep certain lines cleanly drawn. There was no denying the memory that invaded her thoughts. That of being huddled together, and securely in his arms while her whole world crashed down around them.

She felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek and shivered. The tendrils of her hair tickling her neck and raising goosebumps under her soggy clothes. Maybe it was that he always knew when she needed her help. Maybe it was that he was so delightfully warm, moulded so close to her chilled body. Maybe it was science and pheromones and something rational that could be explained. Maybe there was just no accounting for it, because before she even knew exactly what she was doing, she had turned in his arms and wound her hands up his chest and behind his neck. She searched his eyes and found suprise, making her suddenly doubt her impetuous actions.

But his growing smile dispatched that doubt, and the feel of his hands grazing up and down her back emboldened her. Rising on tiptoe, she lifted her lips to his, in a kiss so soft and sweet it could have been made of whipped cream. As she pulled back she saw that his eyes were still closed, locked in the sensation of their kiss. As they fluttered open, Kathryn couldn’t help but give a contented sigh, and then had absolutely no choice, but to sneeze, right on his comm badge. In a moment of sheer humiliation, her head dropped to his chest and she groaned. She could feel him quake with a silent laugh and lift his hand to her chin, moving her head up to look at him.

“Kathryn, while no one dies of a cold anymore, the doc won’t forgive me if I let you get sick. Why don’t you head back to your quarters and change? Let me taken care of the cleanup here?”

Chakotay was every bit as sopping wet as she, and was just as at risk of catching cold.

“How about instead,” Kathryn offered, her fingertips drawing random swirls on his chest, “you join me? Dry clothes and a hot drink sounds like just the thing for both of us. And…” she looked into his eyes, and gathered her courage, “…if we’re still chilly, I do have a bathtub.”

Chakotay’s dimple beamed at full force as he dropped his head down to hers and pressed a kiss to her lips. This kiss felt more like chili hot cocoa, and was absolutely delicious. As they pulled apart, Kathryn knew that these kisses would be the first of many, and she couldn’t wait to taste them all.


End file.
